


Creating a Family

by MaiOfficial



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Greys anatomy au, SuperCorp, dr lena luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiOfficial/pseuds/MaiOfficial
Summary: Lena Luthor is the Head Doctor at National City's Luthor Family General Hospital, and while life seems great, it's not. She is overwhelmed most nights, but everything is better for her when she gets to come home to Kara Danvers, a woman that had always been special to her. When a big decision needs to be made, will Lena have what it takes to sit in the hospital? The tables turn on the doctor as she endures pain as bad as childbirth.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Creating a Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may be on Tumblr a bit too much. A lot of the ideas in here are from Tumblr posts and fics I've read. I would link you to all of them, but I do not know where all or really any of them are so, you'll just have to take my word on it. On another note, I hope you enjoy!

_Can I come over?_

The text was simple and straightforward but Lena can’t help but hold her breath as she stared at the little dots that popped up at the bottom of her screen.

_Of course. The door's unlocked._

Lena released a deep measured breath through her nose before she climbed out of her car in front of the building that was quickly becoming a familiar fixture in her life. Walking up to Kara’s apartment Lena was never more grateful that Kara’s building didn’t have an elevator, relishing in the way her muscles burned verging on painful as she slowly ascended up the stairs as her heels echoed off the concrete walls. 

Lena’s body ached in a way that she hadn’t known it could, even after her longest rotations. Her feet screamed at her with every step, and more than once she had to stop on the stairs to take a deep shuddering breath as she blinked rapidly, staring at the bottom of the stairs above her before trudging forward. 

Her bag hung limply off her elbow as she stood outside Kara’s door staring at the chrome numbers. She didn’t know how long she stood there before she grabbed the door knob, sighing in relief as it turned smoothly in her hand just like Kara said.

“Lena?”

Lena didn’t respond to the hopeful tone coming from the couch as she let herself in. Unceremoniously letting her bag drop to the floor with a loud thump she crossed the apartment, noting the way Kara sprawled flat across the couch, the crown of her head pressed against the armrest and her arms draped over, one leg hooked over the opposite armrest foot bouncing, the other planted on the floor. 

Not giving Kara time to shift Lena lowered herself to the floor in front of the large floor to ceiling windows with a tiny groan. Legs bent, Lena leaned back on her hands and looked out at the red neon lights of the building across the street. Sliding her hands along the floor to her hips Lena laid back without looking away from the window, her eyes refusing to focus. 

“There’s room for you on the couch, you know.” Lena could hear the amusement in Kara’s soft whisper accompanied by the familiar sound of a phone camera. She could already see Kara in her mind, making herself smaller on the couch, her arms now pillowed under her head so she could look at Lena, smiling softly at her antics. 

Closing her eyes against the burning sensation Lena took another deep breath in an attempt to stay calm.

“I stink.” Lena said in reply, as she slipped her hands under the hem of her blouse and tugged. Arching slightly, Lena pulled her sweat stained shirt over her head and flicked it across the apartment with a sound of disgust. Free of her confines, Lena was left in her designer sports bra and pencil skirt, her knees still bent and her heels still on, digging slighting into the carpet.

“Are you okay?” 

Sensing the sudden change in tone, Lena let her head loll away from the window to look towards the other woman. Fixing Kara with a soft smile Lena shook her head as the first tears escaped, burning a pathway down her cheek clinging momentarily to her earlobe before falling to the carpet below.

“Oh Lena.” Lena heard Kara breath as she planted her hands on the floor, her body slipping from the couch as she crawled toward Lena. 

Lena let out a wet sob as she watched Kara approach, concern pooled in deep blue eyes. 

Warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her onto her side and into Kara’s tight embrace. 

“Shhh. I've got you.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, rocking them both lightly. “I've got you.” 

Lena fisted her hands into the back of Kara’s shirt pulling her in closer, pressing her nose against the column of Kara’s throat as tears began to fall freely. 

“I couldn’t save them.” Lena hiccuped, the tears falling harder, her breathing getting more and more shallow. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t..”

“We can’t save everyone, Lena.” Lena nodded against Kara’s shoulder, shuddering as she felt hot tears in her hair as Kara pressed light kisses against her forehead. “We can’t save everyone.” 

They stayed like that, curled into each other on Kara’s floor, tears falling freely until Lena fell asleep. The exhaustion from the long rotation and the emotional drain finally catching up with her body. 

She loved being a doctor, it had been her dream since she was nine, but not-so-suddenly, Lena found herself annoyed with the idea of going back to that wretched hospital. Every week, she spent almost eighty hours of her life in the colorless hallways saving lives. Lena had money, so she wasn't doing it for that. Instead, the brunette spent her time there saving people because she wanted to be a hero. She wanted to be the person that saved people's lives, letting them live yet another day. It was therapeutic for Lena, especially when she got to see a patient stand up and walk out of the hospital, most likely only returning thirty or so years later. 

Saving lives was stressful, though. Sometimes Lena needed a slight reminder to eat lunch or take deep breaths when things seemed to go downhill much faster than they had ever before. That's where Lena's real hero came into play. Kara was her rock, her hard place, and the person that pulled her out from between the two when it was needed. Kara herself worked devastatingly long hours, sometimes falling asleep at her laptop on the couch, sticky notes covering nearly the whole screen. She was always chasing a lead, always telling the people the truth that they deserved to know. Lena admired her for that, especially since Lena too had to tell the truth, even when the truth hurt. There had been way too many instances where Lena practically _knew_ that she was going to bring yet another John Smith up and away from the Grim Reaper's reach only to fail and lose yet another innocent person to the darker side of the world. 

Lena woke up at two in the morning, immediately realizing that she was laying in Kara’s bed in her bra and skirt. She glanced at the blonde sprawled out next to her before closing quietly standing up and wandering to the couch in Kara's living room. She looked down and found herself rubbing her palm across the seat of the couch, remembering all the nights that she'd spent on it with Kara. "Do you remember?" Kara said, approaching the couch.

"Of course I remember, Kara. I remember everything. The terrible day, but those words, they'll always be with me, on my wrist. I hadn't even wanted them to appear, honestly. I was sort of hoping I didn't have a soulmate, you know? But then you came along, changing everything." Lena turned to stare out the window, face illuminated by the neon lighting that had been leaking into the apartment. 

"Personally, I'm glad I appeared to you when I did, the way that I did."

"Almost dead, about to bleed out? All because, may I add, you were following a very dangerous lead about me."

"Never a better time to meet people!" she laughed, dropping down on the couch next to Lena. 

"You're adorable," Lena whispered as she turned to face Kara, grabbing her chin with her thumb and index finger, gently guiding her towards her lips, pressing her into a kiss. "I love you," she said once their lips parted.

"I love you too," Kara responded.


End file.
